Simple Words Can Be Deadly
by MiaKikuMaru23
Summary: How the word "ENGAGE" and your own crush's misunderstandings can cause chaos to your senpais. OneShot! Rated T for language. Pairings, read more to find out!


**"Simple Words Can Be Deadly"**

_{6th story!!!! Thank you soo much you guys inspire me!!! And yeah sooner or later they are really gonna name me "Queen of OneShots/Queen of Very Long Titles", and anyhow Ima still gonna continue making one so get ready!!}_

**_Pairings: MomoRyo and you find out the rest. Oh yeah and I will have a contest. Read later at A/N at the end of the story an announcement for a contest and to find out the winners, you just have to stick longer._**

**WARNINGS: No Spoilers!!!! But I say grammatical errors and you will find out why the word 'Engage' should be used properly and completely in a sentence and why you should never swear when you have a motherly-like senpai who worries about everything even your language. [You know what this meant thoughts].**

**DISCLAMERS: Yes I Swear that I don't own PoT. I told you Me no ownie!!! Fuji should really teach me his secret one day. Souka!! Please look at the contest at the end of the story.**

* * *

It was a normal Friday morning practice for the regulars. But enough with the 'everything seems normal at first'. Later after club practice Tezuka announced that afternoon practice will be cancelled. Anyways, at the clubroom, Momo and Ryoma were having a short talk.

"Huh, I'm soo tired even now! I don't think I can survive class after this!", exclaimed Momo.

"Che! Momo-senpai is so Mada, Mada, Da Ne!", responded Ryoma.

"Souka, I have to go to class, Ne Echizen, be sure to not cry while I'm not around Ja na!", Momo yelled while running to his class.

"Chotto, senpai, what do you mean about that, OI!!!!", he yelled at the sophomore.

**[That kid is still too innocent, so I shouldn't expect more]**, Momo thought as he ran all the way to his class.

-Anyways, skip to the classes and lets get to the part were they go home. As all were going out Momo saw Echizen and called him.

"Oi, Echizen wanna come and eat at the burgers? My treat.", he asked teasingly.

"Che, alright I'll... ... ... Mou, sorry I can't I have something to do today. Um, maybe next time.", Ryoma replied with a dissappointed face showing on his expression.

"Umm? Nanda? What do you have a date or something?", Momo teased the freshman.

**[He can't know!! He just cant know about ... HIM]**, Ryoma thought.

"Umm, yeah kindda like that. Well, see you around Momo-senpai.", Ryoma said as he walks away not caring on what he said and what his senpai said.

**[Haa? Ryoma has a date??? Is he serious!? Or maybe he's hidding something? Ahh, looks like I have something to do after all.]**, Momo thought as he smirked a little and quietly followed Ryoma.

As Ryoma walked towards the tennis court, Momo quietly spied at him at a nearby bush. Looks like Ryoma is waiting for someone but who? Meanwhile Momo was so busy spying on Ryoma that he bumped into someone.

**_*~Boku wa nani wo omoi, koko made aruitekita no ka  
Mada kiseki kizamikonda  
Kono basho wo tobitatsu shunkan demo  
Tatta hitotsu, tashika na mono  
Chikara no kagiri, oikake-tsuzukeru  
Saigo wa, kitto, dare datte  
Jibun ni, uso wa tsukenai, Ikara, Be the One}~*  
_**  
The MP4 on Atobe's neck played with music. Momo was surprised that he left an ran to the next bush as Atobe murmured something under his breath, something about being paranoid. After that, Momo continued spying Ryoma when Atobe (which he bumped into seconds ago) went near Ryoma. They both went into the courts and were shouting something at each other (which is not clear for Momo).

"Oi, be prepared at Ore-sama's wrath, lil' shrimp!", He announced as he served the ball.

"Che! Its still Mada, Mada, Dane!", Ryoma responded as he returns the ball.

After the match (Ryoma won 6-4), the two confronted each other & made a conversation.

"Che, there I played with you are you happy now?", Ryoma asked.

"A,hn Ore-sama is not that satisfied. Just because we were "Engaged"...", Atobe replied while Momo ran as fast as he can not even bothering for Atobe to finish the sentence. But, he goes back to (at the back of his head wishing that it wasn't true) see if it was true. He heard some shoutings, a tennis ball that was served, someone walking back and then Ryoma shouted. He finally had the guts to peek and saw a horrible, mental-scarring scene. It was Atobe on top of Ryoma (who is half conscious). He had seen enough and went running home. It was a good thing that he brought his tape recorder (I dont know why either) and 'ACCIDENTALLY' recorded their conversation earlier. {This is the part were EVERYTHING needs an explaination.}

~THE NEXT DAY~

Okay, now everyone thought that **[If this is a prank this has go to be the lamest and worst prank he ever pulled]**. But everyone was shocked when they heard Momo's tape recorder. But they were not that convinced.

"I swear Eiji-senpai!!!!!!!! I heard him say the words "ENGAGED"!! And I definetly saw Atobe on top of Echizen!", Momo exclaimed at his senpai.

"Mou, are you sure that you didn't just hear things or see things Momo-chi~nya?", Eiji responded his kohai.

"What do you mean about Echizen and Atobe being engaged and them making out?", Oishi asked with a worried tone.

"Shhh , are you sure about what you heard and saw? Maybe you are just going blind and deaf at the same time.", Kaidoh taunted Momo.

"Souka, maybe its just a misunderstanding!", Taka cried.

"Hn, Momoshiro, dont over-react to such things.", Tezuka said seriously.

"Well, its Momo and Echizen were talking about here. There is a 28% possibility that its true", Inui explained.

"Chotto, what do you mean senpai?", Momo asked as he blushed slightly.

"Umm, Iie. Ii-data.", Inui mumbled.

"Well, whatever it maybe, one question revolves around my head.", Fuji said as he holds his chin.

"Hoo, and what that might be?", asked Inui while scribbling something down his notebook.

"Well, between those two, who will be wearing the wedding gown?", Fuji asked.

All of them went silent as they thought of the possibility of Ryoma wearing the gown with Atobe{Momo is the one who freaked out the most} while Kaidoh was mumbling about "Baka peach" and Oishi was frantically trying to calm Momo down while Taka sweatdrops. Suddenly, Ryoma popped out of nowhere.

"Ohayo.", Ryoma greeted his senpai.

Everyone was in a state of shock. Inui did say that it was a possibility. So, lets just look for clues, one, he seems to act normal. Two, he seems to look normal. Three, he seems to dress normal, except for the ring on his right ring finger... wait!! what??! Ring?!! They just stood there with their eyes wide open and seems like they were 'body talking' and signaling for something. Ryoma just stood there with a curious face.

"Uhh, senpai-tachi, what exacty are you doing?", Ryoma asked them.

Okay let me rephrase that, now the regulars were panicking like hell. This made Ryoma even suspicious.

"Okay, seriously what are you doing?", Ryoma asked again.

"Hmm, Ii data. This is what everyone behaves in 'Panic Mode'.", Inui announced as everyone (excluding Ryoma) glared at him.

"Ahh, what Inui-senpai means is that... ... ...Te-zu-ka-buchou, has an announcement for the team, Naa minna?", Momo explained as he looked towards Tezuka signaling something like 'Its all up to you Tezuka-buchou'. Tezuka was unprepaired when Ryoma asked him what's the announcement.

"Hnn ... ... ... ... ... Fuji has something important to tell you all. Fuji?", Tezuka quickly handed Fuji the attention and signaled 'I cant think of something good' to him.

"Saa, ... ... ... Taka has some issues to discuss. Sou?", Fuji then looked at Taka which made everyone (mostly Ryoma, he was the most confussed of all) look at him.

"Umm, well, Eiji, wa-nts to talk to you about ... well, something.", Taka answered with his hands behind his back as he looks at Eiji.

"Unyaaa!?~Uh, ... ... ...Oishi!!! Oishi wants to um, talk to us about some stuff which I dont understand. ~Nya, Oishi?", Eiji explained as he stares at his doubles partner.

"Sou?! Uh, well, um, I-Inui, has some tips he would share. Souka!!! Inui?", he claimed as he points to Inui.

"Hmm ... ... ... ... II-data ... ... Kaidoh actually wanted to discuss about his anger managements with me. So, he actually is the one who wants to tell you something. Sou, Kaidoh?", Inui quickly announced as all eyes went to Kaidoh.

"Psssh! Nani? Uh, I think that "Baka Peach" (a.k.a. Momo) should start before me. It was his fault shhh.", Kaidoh accused Momo which went back right to the source.

"Nani!!!!! ... ... ... ...", he stared at Ryoma for a while when...

"Okay now what?", Ryoma answered as he was getting bored, irritated and impatient.

"Uh, I would like to say that ...", he looks at something. The clock reads 7:30 am.

"UH!!! That we would be late for practice?", Momo explained as he walks straight to the courts along with the others.

**[Well that was stupid! Of course its stupid, Its Momo-senpai were talking about here! But mainly one of the reasons why I like him]**, Ryoma thought as he walks along the court with them.

After practice (more like after school) the regulars quickly forgot about the incident at the locker room earlier but they haven't forgot about the whole "ENGAGED" thing.

"Minna!!!!!!! I asked Ryoma tonight to play again but he refused and said that he has somewhere else to go!!!", Momo exlained to the others as Eiji was thinking of a plan.

"UNYAAA!! I think we should follow ochibi-chan!!!", Eiji exclaimed as Tezuka groaned on his mind.

"Saa, I think there's no problem with that. Sou, Te-Zu-Ka?", Fuji said as he looks at Tezuka revealing his azure eyes to the captain which seems to be saying something like "Go-Or-Face-My-Incredble-Wrath-Of-Blackmailing". Tezuka knew that he should either go home and expect some photos of his childhood in the locker room or at the internet tomorrow or go first at the drug store (which was exactly across them) and buy an aspirin before starting the 'INVESTIGATION'. He chose option 2 which he wished that he never chose.

"Mou, he is meeting up with that bit--", Momo was abruptly cut by Oishi who looks at him furiously.

"Beach, maa, Oishi, don't get so excited. Momo said that next time they might be meeting up at the 'BEACH'.", Fuji simply explained as Eiji watches Ryoma and Atobe talking.

"Shhhh!! Minna~Nya! Your too noisy I can't here them properly!!!", Eiji exclaimed as Momo nodded with him.

"A,hn, Ore-sama's teammates seems curious.", Atobe said as he pointed towards the other bush (which is the opposite bush the Seigaku regulars were hidding) while Gakuto suddenly cried saying "Ow! You stepped on my foot!".

"Gakuto!!!!", All Hyoutei regulars were there hidding behind the bush as well.

"Mou, I knew you were hidding something from us Atobe-san!", Gakuto accused.

"Che! atleast they are not "MY" teammates.", Ryoma announced as his senpais fall behind him.

"Oww! Momo-chi!!!!", Eiji exclaimed as he got up as well as the other regulars.

"Well, well, look whos talking", Atobe smirked.

"Che! Momo-senpai, what the fu--", Ryoma was cut by Oishi while Tezuka's brow twitched. Eiji just chuckles a little because of Oishi's horrid face while Fuji (who decides to bring a camera) just snapped at random pictures he could took and to use as blackmail.

"Saa, Oishi, Ryoma just said that ... um, Eiji, hep me out here.", Fuji finally asked for his friends help.

"Nya~Hai, um, eto, maybe he just said that whats the 'FACT' about us following him nya~?", Eiji said as Ryoma strugles and gets free.

"No, I said what the cra--", Again his mouth was covered by Tezuka's hand.

"CRAB!!", Eiji exclaimed as the Hyoutei regulars just looks at them as if they were crazy.

The Seigaku regulars were getting noisier so...

"Umm, minna, I think you should lower your voices down.", Ootori was about to try when he got random scoldings from the Seigaku regulars.

"Oi!!! Nobody talks to Choutaro like that!", Shishido said as he walks up to the dustcloud and joins in. Soon, almost all of the regulars (except for Ryoma, Atobe, Momo and Fuji) were in the fight. Tezuka was just standing there when something snapped (in the background) which is maybe his patience.

"ALL OF YOU IN THE DUSTCLOUD 100 LAPS NOW!!!!", Tezuka finnaly announced.

Yes even the Hyoutei regulars were forced to run laps because of Inui's juices (which I do not know how or where did he get it) which Inui used as threat for Tezuka. This is the reason why the four were the only ones who aren't running.

"Sou, I heard that you and Atobe were engaged.", Momo said with a dissappointed face.

"Che!! What makes you think that I'm engaged with this bullsh--", Ryoma was cut by Fuji.

"'Bullshake'. Atobe is that true?", Fuji asked as he covered Ryoma's mouth and rub his tongue with soap (I dont know either where did he get the soap).

"A,hn? What are you talking about?! Why would I even be engaged with that who--", he was cut by Fuji who did the samething as what he did to Ryoma.

"So, you mean your not engaged? But, I heard you two that Friday!", Momo widen his eyes as he hugs Ryoma.

"Eh? You mean the time that I played with Mr. Shi--", Ryoma's mouth was covered by Momo's hand.

"'Mr. Shippy', and yes.", Fuji explained as he finally let Atobe go.

"Wait you misunderstood Ore-sama and that brat.", Atobe explained.

_~FLASHBACK~_

_"A,hn Ore-sama is not that satisfied. Just because we were "Engaged"...", Atobe replied while Momo ran as fast as he can not even bothering for Atobe to finish the sentence._

_"In battle mode, doesn't mean that Ore-sama is satisfied. You were not that serious and you looked like you were thinking of something else. Say a certain, second year regular from your school?", Atobe announced as he arranges his things as he prepares to go home._

_"Che, what do you mean? That I'm thinking of Momo-senpai?", Ryoma answered angrily as he blushes lightly._

_"Hoo, I never said anyone not even that bas--",_

_~FLASHBACK DISRUPTED~_

"'Mustard', Noo?", Fuji said.

"Okay, anyways..."

_~FLASHBACK (AGAIN)~_

_But, he goes back to (at the back of his head wishing that it wasn't true) see if it was true._

_"HEY!!! You have no right to call Momo-senpai a ... whatever!", Ryoma replied as he serves a tennis ball right into Atobe who quickly turned and grabbed the ball._

_"Why, you little brat!", Atobe marched towards him but accidentaly slipped and fell on top of Ryoma._

_He finally had the guts to peek and saw a horrible, mental-scarring scene_._ It was Atobe on top of Ryoma (who is half conscious)._ _He had seen enough and went running home._

_~END OF FLASHBACK (FINALLY)~_

"So you need to tell me. All of those were coincidences?", Momo asked.

"A,hn you should never have thought that, Ore-sama and that dam--", Atobe was being carried away by Fuji.

"'Damsel-in-distress'", Fuji said as he drags Atobe along.

"So, you defended me?", Momo blushed a little.

"If Momo-senpai doesn't like it then so--", Ryoma was cut by Momo's lips pressed against his.

"Who the hell said that? And whats with the ring? But it does seem familiar.", Momo asked as Ryoma gasped for air.

"Che! Baka! Dont you remember your own gift to me for my b-day?", Ryoma said as he continues to kiss his senpai.

"Umm. I dont care ...", Momo replied while they continue kissing.

*Clicks* "Well, looks like something ended up well after all.", Fuji snapped his camera and thought that he would use it as blackmail.

"After all, Simple Words Can Be Deadly", Fuji said as he walks up to the regulars who were still arguing about the whole incident.

**[I cant believe they are slower than Ryoma]**, Fuji thought as he makes his way to them.

~OWARI~

_{Finally finished!!!! Okay R&R but now time to announce the contest!!!! Okay, you did read the part were Momo bumps into Atobe then his MP4 started playing. Tell me the name of the song, and artist. Follow the format below..._

**Ex.** Hi!!! Your story is just soooo awsome!!!! Its soooo funny!!!  
~ENTRY FOR THE CONTEST~ "Black Rain" by: Yuki Kaida (Fuji Syuuske)

_It has to be for the ones in () Last name to first name. Oh and if you can find something wrong in my fic and show it to me (example: wrong spellings/grammar) along with your entry, a higher possibility that you would win!!! Anyways, you can even review at my other stories and enter the contest. Anyways, you will find out who wins when I publish my next fanfic. Until then, Ja Ne!!!}_


End file.
